Staffel 3
|Zeile1_5=Letzte Folge |Zeile1-Info_5= |Feld2_1=Hauptdarsteller |Feld2-Info_1=Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje als Eko Naveen Andrews als Sayid Jarrah Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond Hume Emilie de Ravin als Claire Littleton Michael Emerson als Benjamin Linus Matthew Fox als Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia als Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Josh Holloway als James "Sawyer" Ford Daniel Dae Kim als Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim als Sun-Hwa Kwon Evangeline Lilly als Kate Austen Elizabeth Mitchell als Juliet Burke Dominic Monaghan als Charlie Pace Terry O'Quinn als John Locke Kiele Sanchez als Nikki Fernandez Rodrigo Santoro als Paulo |Fußnote1=Staffel 1 · Staffel 2 · Staffel 3 Staffel 4 · Staffel 5 · Staffel 6 }} Dieser Artikel enthält Zusammenfassungen der Episoden, der 3. Staffel von Lost. Jack, Kate und Sawyer eröffnen die Staffel in Gefangenschaft der „Anderen.“ Grundlegende Fragen, die die dritte Staffel beantworten wird, sind, was diese Anderen sind und was sie wollen. Michael Emerson besucht das Set regelmäßig wegen seiner momentanen Rolle als „Henry Gale“. Eine Romanze entsteht am Horizont als Jacks Interessen sich einer mysteriösen neuen Frau zuwenden, deren Motive fraglich sein mögen. Sun und Jin werden weiterhin Suns Schwangerschaft feiern - aber ist das Kind wirklich von Jin? Werden die Überlebenden Hurleys Warnung beachten oder werden sie quer über die Insel wandern um Jack, Kate und Sawyer zu befreien? Charlie wird versuchen einen guten Umgang mit Claire und ihrem Baby, Aaron, wiederzuerlangen, aber kann man ihm trauen, dass er clean und nüchtern bleibt? Die Schicksale von Locke, Desmond und Mr. Eko nach der Implosion der Station werden enthüllt. Wird Penelope Widmore die Insel und ihre lange, verlorene Liebe Desmond finden, und können die Überlebenden einen Weg finden mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren? Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Evangeline Lilly als Kate Austen *Matthew Fox als Jack Shephard *Josh Holloway als James "Sawyer" Ford *Elizabeth Mitchell als Juliet Burke *Dominic Monaghan als Charlie Pace *Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond Hume *Naveen Andrews als Sayid Jarrah *Jorge Garcia als Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *Michael Emerson als Benjamin Linus *Daniel Dae Kim als Jin-Soo Kwon *Yunjin Kim als Sun-Hwa Kwon *Terry O'Quinn als John Locke *Emilie de Ravin als Claire Littleton *Rodrigo Santoro als Paulo *Kiele Sanchez als Nikki Fernandez *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje als Mr. Eko Nebendarsteller *M.C. Gainey als Tom/Mr. Friendly *Tania Raymonde als Alexandra Rousseau *Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau *Andrew Divoff als Mikhail Bakunin *Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert *Teddy Wells als Ivan *Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit *Ariston Green als Jason *Michael Bowen als Danny Pickett *Dustin Geiger als Matthew *Blake Bashoff als Karl *William Mapother als Ethan Rom *Madison als Vincent *Joah Buley als Luke *Brian Goodman als Ryan Pryce *Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore *François Chau als Marvin Candle / Mark Wickmund *L. Scott Caldwell als Rose Nadler *Sam Anderson als Bernard Nadler *John Terry als Christian Shephard *Brett Cullen als Goodwin *Kevin Tighe als Anthony Cooper *Paula Malcolmson als Colleen Pickett *Kimberley Joseph als Cindy Chandler *Mickey Graue als Zack *Kiersten Havelock als Emma *Byron Chung als Mr. Paik *Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars *Tracy Middendorf als Bonnie *Lana Parrilla als Greta *Kim Dickens als Cassidy Phillips *Julie Bowen als Sarah Shephard Besondere Gastdarsteller *Ian Somerhalder als Boone Carlyle *Maggie Grace als Shannon Rutherford *Malcolm David Kelley als Walt Lloyd Hauptthemen Staffel 3 konzentriert sich auf die Anderen. Die Haupthandlungen schließen folgende Punkte ein: * Die Anderen, wer sie sind, warum sie auf der Insel sind, wie sie leben und wer ihr Anführer ist. Hauptcharaktere sind: Juliet, Ben und Richard Alpert. * Kontakt mit der Außenwelt einschließlich Penny; die Flamme und Galaga werden zerstört und Naomi. * Die DHARMA Initiative zu ihrer Blütezeit und wie es zu ihrem Ende kam. * Desmonds zukunftsvoraussagende Kräfte, Zeitreisen, Charlies bevorstehender Tod und - in geringerem Ausmaß - Zeit. * Die Geheimnisse der Insel, hauptsächlich Schwangerschaftsprobleme und heilende Wirkung (siehe Mikhail). Folgen der 3. Staffel ''Siehe auch: Staffel 1, Staffel 2, Staffel 4, Staffel 5, Staffel 6, Episoden, Transcripte'' Die Geschichte vom Überleben Die zwei Städte | Originaltitel=A Tale of Two Cities | Episodennummer=01 | USErstausstrahlung=04. Oktober 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=15. Oktober 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, J.J. Abrams (co-writer) | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack, Kate und Sawyer werden von den Anderen gefangen gehalten. | Gastrollen=John Terry als Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen als Sarah Shephard, M.C. Gainey als Tom, William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Brett Cullen als Goodwin, Blake Bashoff als Karl, Julie Adams als Amelia, Stephen Semel als Adam, Alexandra Morgan als Diskussionsleiterin, Sonya Seng als Empfangsdame, Sally Davis als Lehrerin, Julie Ow als Krankenschwester | Bild=301.jpg }} Die gläserne Ballerina Der Auftrag | Originaltitel=Further Instructions | Episodennummer=03 | USErstausstrahlung=18. Oktober 18 2006 (ursprünglich für den 11. Oktober geplant) | DtErstausstrahlung=29. Oktober 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse & Elizabeth Sarnoff | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Schicksale von Locke, Eko und Desmond nach der Implosion der Luke werden enthüllt, während Hurley zum Strand zurück kehrt um zu erzählen, was mit Jack, Kate und Sawyer passierte, als sie auf die Anderen trafen. | Gastrollen=Ian Somerhalder als Boone Carlyle, Justin Chatwin als Eddie, Chris Mulkey als Mike, Virginia Morris als Jan, Joel Himelhoch als Sheriff Williams, Dion Donahue als Kim | Bild=3X03-LockeBoone.jpg }} Jeder für sich | Originaltitel=Every Man for Himself | Episodennummer=04 | USErstausstrahlung=25. Oktober 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=05. November 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=James "Sawyer" Ford | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Sawyers rebellische Einstellung führt dazu, dass Ben und die Anderen sich einen Plan ausdenken, um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Am Strand beginnt Desmond bestimmte Gegenstände für den Bau von etwas zu suchen. | Gastrollen=M.C. Gainey als Tom, Michael Bowen als Danny Pickett, Ian Gomez als Munson, Bill Duke als Direktor Harris, Ariston Green als Jason, Dustin Geiger als Matthew, Kim Dickens als Cassidy, Dorian Burns als Gefängniswärter, Peter Ruocco als Agent Freedman, Paula Malcolmson als Colleen | Bild=3X04 KateSawyerCage.jpg }} Der Preis des Lebens | Originaltitel=The Cost of Living | Episodennummer=05 | USErstausstrahlung=01. November 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=12. November 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Mr. Eko | Drehbuch=Alison Schapker & Monica Owusu-Breen | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Eko kämpft mit den Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit, während Locke mit ein paar anderen zur Perle - einer der Dharma Stationen - aufbricht, in der Hoffnung einen Computer zu finden, mit dem sie Jack, Kate und Sawyer ausfindig machen können. Währenddessen weiß Jack nicht, wem er trauen soll, als zwei der Anderen uneinig zu sein scheinen. | Gastrollen=Michael Bowen als Danny Pickett, Adetokumboh M'Cormack als Yemi, François Chau als Mark Wickmund, Muna Otaru als Amina, Hakeem Kae-Kazim als Emeka, Jermaine "Scooter" Smith als Daniel, Michael Robinson als Schwarzmarkthändler, Ariston Green als Jason, Lawrence Jones als Soldat, Alicia Young als Blinde Frau, Aisha Hinds als Nonne, Andrew Divoff als Mikhail | Bild=305.jpg }} Ja, ich will | Originaltitel=I Do | Episodennummer=06 | USErstausstrahlung=08. November 2006 | DtErstausstrahlung=19. November 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Regie=Tucker Gates | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack fällt seine Entscheidung bezüglich Bens Angebot, Kate fühlt sich hilflos, als es den Anschein hat, dass der wütende Pickett seine Drohung Sawyer zu töten wahr werden lässt und Locke entdeckt eine versteckte Nachricht, die ihn durch die nächsten Schritte seiner Reise zur Freilegung der Geheimnisse der Insel führen könnte. | Gastrollen=M.C. Gainey als Tom, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Michael Bowen als Danny Pickett, Nathan Fillion als Kevin, Eden-Lee Murray als Suzanne, Mark Stitham als Pfarrer, Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars, Ariston Green als Jason | Bild=306.jpg }} Lost Moments Lost Survivor Guide Nicht in Portland | Originaltitel=Not in Portland | Episodennummer=07 | USErstausstrahlung=07. Februar 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=03. Dezember 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Juliet Burke | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof & Jeff Pinkner | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack hat die Überhand über die Anderen, solange Bens Leben in seinen Händen liegt. Inzwischen finden Kate und Sawyer einen Verbündeten in einem der Anderen und Juliet trifft eine schockierende Entscheidung, die ihre Stellung bei den Anderen gefährden könnte. | Gastrollen= | Bild=3x07 kate sawyer alex.JPG }} Erinnerungsfetzen | Originaltitel=Flashes Before Your Eyes | Episodennummer=08 | USErstausstrahlung=14. Februar 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=03. Dezember 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Desmond Hume | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof & Drew Goddard | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Ein misstrauischer und entschlossener Hurley bringt Charlie dazu ihm zu helfen, die Wahrheit aus Desmond herauszubekommen, der sich seit der Implosion der Luke so eigenartig verhält. | Gastrollen= | Bild=3X08 DesmondCharlieClaire.jpg }} Fremd in fremdem Land | Originaltitel=Stranger in a Strange Land | Episodennummer=09 | USErstausstrahlung=21. Februar 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Dezember 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim | Regie=Paris Barclay | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Ein Machtspiel zwischen Jack und den Anderen beginnt, als Juliets Zukunft auf Messers Schneide steht. Inzwischen setzen Kate, Sawyer und Karl ihre Flucht von "Alcatraz" fort. | Gastrollen= | Bild=309.jpg }} Tricia Tanaka ist tot | Originaltitel=Tricia Tanaka Is Dead | Episodennummer=10 | USErstausstrahlung=28. Februar 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Dezember 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | Regie=Eric Laneuville | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Hurleys Entdeckung von einem alten, zerstörten Auto auf der Insel führt ihn zu einer Mission der Hoffnung. Inzwischen werden Kate und Sawyer mit den anderen Überlebenden wiedervereinigt, aber Kate kommt immer noch nicht damit klar, dass sie Jack bei den Anderen zurück gelassen haben. | Gastrollen= Cheech Marin | Bild=310.jpg }} Die Flamme Luftpost | Originaltitel=Par Avion | Episodennummer=12 | USErstausstrahlung=14. März 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=17. Dezember 2007 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Claire Littleton | Drehbuch=Christina M. Kim & Jordan Rosenberg | Regie=Paul Edwards | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Charlie zeigt ein sonderbares Verhalten, als Claire eine Idee hat, wie alle gerettet werden könnten. Zwischen Sayid und John entstehen Spannungen, als sie ihren Weg zu Jacks Rettung fortsetzen. | Gastrollen= | Bild=312.jpg }} Der Mann aus Tallahassee | Originaltitel=The Man From Tallahassee | Episodennummer=13 | USErstausstrahlung=21. März 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=7. Januar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Auf der Insel kommt es zu einer explosiven Situation zwischen Locke und den Anderen. In Rückblenden verfolgt Locke erneut seinen Vater. | Gastrollen= | Bild=313.jpg }} Exposé Allein | Originaltitel=Left Behind | Episodennummer=15 | USErstausstrahlung=4. April 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=14. Januar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof & Elizabeth Sarnoff | Regie=Karen Gaviola | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Nachdem Kate herausgefunden hat, dass einer ihrer Leute sie an die Anderen verraten hat, muss Kate sich mit Juliet durch den Dschungel kämpfen. Währenddessen warnt Hurley Sawyer seine egoistische Art zu ändern und sich zu bessern, da sonst abgestimmt würde, ob Sawyer verbannt wird. | Gastrollen= | Bild=315.jpg }} Eine von uns | Originaltitel=One of Us | Episodennummer=16 | USErstausstrahlung=11. April 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=21. Januar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Juliet Burke | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse & Drew Goddard | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jacks glückliche Wiedervereinigung ist kurz, als die anderen Überlebenden bemerken, dass ihn eine der Anderen begleitet; eine mysteriöse Krankheit befällt Claire. | Gastrollen= | Bild=316.jpg }} Catch-22 | Originaltitel=Catch-22 | Episodennummer=17 | USErstausstrahlung=18. April 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=21. Januar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Desmond Hume | Drehbuch=Jeff Pinkner & Brian K. Vaughan | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Desmond überredet Charlie, Hurley und Jin zu einer Tour durch den Dschungel, nachdem er einen zukunftprophezeihenden "Flash" hatte - aber bringt er absichtlich Charlies Leben in Gefahr? Währenddessen wendet sich Kate zu einem unwissenden Sawyer, nachdem sie Jack allein mit Juliet gesehen hat. | Gastrollen= | Bild=3x17 promo.JPG }} Tag der Empfängnis | Originaltitel=D.O.C. | Episodennummer=18 | USErstausstrahlung=25. April 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=28. Januar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Sun-Hwa Kwon | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | Regie=Fred Toye | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Sun wird interessante Dinge darüber herausfinden, was mit schwangeren Frauen auf der Insel passiert und wenn sie das erfährt, wird es sich schwer auf ihre Beziehung mit Jin auswirken. | Gastrollen= | Bild=318.jpg }} Im Loch | Originaltitel=The Brig | Episodennummer=19 | USErstausstrahlung=02. Mai 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=28. Januar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Regie=Eric Laneuville | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Locke verlässt die Anderen, um Sawyer zu überreden, ihm dabei zu helfen, ein gemeinsames Verderben loszuwerden. Ein neuer Inselbewohner enthüllt schockende Informationen über den Flug der Überlebenden. | Gastrollen= | Bild=319.jpg }} Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang | Originaltitel=The Man Behind The Curtain | Episodennummer=20 | USErstausstrahlung=09. Mai 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=04. Februar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Benjamin Linus | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Drew Goddard | Regie=Bobby Roth | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Ben führt Locke in die Geheimnisse der Insel und Jacob ein. Juliets Geheimnis wird öffentlich. | Gastrollen= | Bild=320.jpg }} Greatest Hits | Originaltitel=Greatest Hits | Episodennummer=21 | USErstausstrahlung=16. Mai 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=04. Februar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Charlie Pace | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Eine weitere Vision von Desmond stellt diesen vor ein schier unlösbares Problem, denn die unabdingbare Tatsache ist: Entweder stirbt Charlie, oder keiner wird gerettet... | Gastrollen= | Bild=321.jpg }} Lost: The Answers Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1 | Originaltitel=Through the Looking Glass | Episodennummer=22 | USErstausstrahlung=23. Mai 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=11. Februar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, als das Strandcamp sich auf den Angriff der Anderen vorbereitet und gleichzeitig zum Sendeturm aufbricht. Währenddessen muss Charlie unter Wasser seinen Mut beweisen, um alle zu retten. | Gastrollen= | Bild=322.jpg }} Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2 | Originaltitel=Through the Looking Glass | Episodennummer=23 | USErstausstrahlung=23. Mai 2007 | DtErstausstrahlung=11. Februar 2008 | Staffel=3 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Beim Versuch, endlich Rettung zu finden, treten große Komplikationen auf: Ben stellt sich den Strandbewohnern in den Weg, und unter Wasser will Mikhail dafür sorgen, dass der Funkverkehr weiterhin unmöglich ist... | Gastrollen= | Bild=3x22 kate jack naomi promotional.jpg }} Siehe auch * Episodenführer *Lost: Staffel 3 Teil 1 *Lost: Staffel 3 Teil 2 da:Sæson 3 en:Season 3 es:Tercera Temporada fr:Saison 3 he:עונה 3 it:Terza stagione ja:シーズン3 nl:Lost Seizoen 3 pl:Zagubieni: Sezon 3 pt:3ª Temporada ru:Сезон 3 zh:第3季 *Staffel 3 *Staffel 3 *Staffel 3